


Cas & Pokemon

by GrumpyWriter



Category: Pokemon, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Pokemon - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-17
Updated: 2017-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-15 07:42:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11226408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrumpyWriter/pseuds/GrumpyWriter
Summary: Dean and Cas spend the day together, Cas find out what Pokemon is and becomes obsessed.





	Cas & Pokemon

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a weird one but I was bored so I wrote it lol. It's a request from someone on Quiz Up.

Dean sat at the table trying to look for any new cases. To no luck, there was nothing. He closed his laptop and took a sip of his coffee. Sam sat in the library reading up on the lore, he would most likely be there for hours. Dean turned his attention to the other side of the room when he heard the familiar sound of Cas' wings fluttering in the air.

"Hey Cas" Dean smiled at the angel.

"Hello Dean. Have you found a new case?" Cas walked towards Dean and narrowed his eyes as he spoke.

"Nope. Nothing." Dean groggily took another sip of his coffee.

"Dean why don't you and I go somewhere. You need to get outside and out of the bunker." Cas fiddled with his trench coat.

"Alright, fine. We needed to go out on a supply run anyway" Dean stood up and put on his coat and shoes. He told Sam he was going out and walked to his car, Baby. Cas followed Dean to his car and got in once Dean unlocked the doors. Dean put on his seatbelt and started the engine, Dean pulled out of the driveway and sped down the road.

As Dean drove through the small town, Cas looked out the window and studied the different assortment of stores. Cas saw one in particular that caught his eye.

"Dean can you park there?" Cas pointed to an open parking spot and looked over at Dean.

"Yeah. The store is down the road anyway. We can walk" Dean pulled over and slowed to a stop, he put Baby in park and took the keys out of the ignition. Cas immediately got out of the Car and walked down the sidewalk. Dean noticed and jogged towards Cas to catch up with him. Cas turned to the left and stopped at a brightly coloured store.

"Dean what is that?" Cas pointed to a poster with three started Pokémon on it. It had Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle on it.

"They're called Pokemon Cas, it's a video game." Dean smiled at Cas as he walked into the store and began to look around. Dean followed Cas in and smiled at the cashier.

"Dean look at this!" Cas walked up to a stand that contained a bunch of hats. Cas put on a bright yellow Pikachu hat on. He turned around and Dean chuckled. The hat had Pikachu's face on the top along with the ears. Cas smiled brightly. He was like a five year old in a candy shop. He walked over to Dean and took off the hat. Cas walked up to the cashier and placed the hat on the counter.

"That'll be $5.79" the woman smiled at Cas and looked over to Dean. Cas took out his wallet and paid for the hat. He grabbed the hat and put it back on. He turned to Dean and walked out of the store. Dean saw the price tag on the hat and quickly ripped it off before Cas made it outside. Dean gave a kind smile to the cashier and walked out with Cas. The two of them walked down the sidewalk, slowly approaching the small general store.

"Sammy used to play Pokémon all the time, he was obsessed with those damned games." Dean smiled at Cas as he remembered how happy the games made Sam.

"Did you play it Dean?" Cas looked over at Dean and tilted his head briefly.

"Yeah, but I let Sam delete my game file to play it on our Gameboy. He never shut up about how high of a level his Pokémon were" Dean ans Cas both laughed together and walked into the store. Cas followed Dean down the isles as he filled the kart with food. Once Dean had everything he went and payed for the food. The two of them carried groceries back to Baby and put them in the trunk. Dean and Cas got into the car and put their seat belts on. Dean started up the car and drove out of the parking spot and down the road.

"Dean how many Pokemon are there?" Cas looked over at Dean.

"Lots and lots" Dean kept his eyes on the road as he spoke.

"Did you know that flying types are weak against electric types? I looked it up!" Cas smiled brightly.

"I did know that actually-"

"And also that fire is weak to water"

"It's not that hard to figure out Cas" Dean looked over at Cas briefly before returning his gaze to the road.

It was going to be a long ride home.

...

A few days later Dean saw Cas in the bunker on his phone. He walked up to him and tossed a Gameboy into his lap with Pokémon Pikachu Version in it. Cas' face brightened up and he turned on the game. Dean walked back to his room to look for another case, leaving Cas to play his game.


End file.
